clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry Birds Star
Angry Birds Star is a fan-made game by star kirby12. It is the third crossover AB game (First was Rio, then Wimpy Edition, then Camwoodstock) The pigs are not the antanogists of the game. Instead, Preyas and other Aquos Bakugan are. The ? board with the information of the birds is replaced with Researcher, an old friend of star. She will give information on gameplay, birds/pigs/penguins, and enemies. Starting from Episode 3, Let's have some frost, you can use Club Penguin penguins. Story After a long trip (Star Productions World) the birds return to their nest. However, the eggs are gone(yet again)! The birds suspect the pigs, and fight them off. However, it seems the pigs are innocent! This time the crime is preyas and others. The birds and pigs set off for a new adventure! Birds/Pigs/Penguins *Red Bird(Upgraded power) *Blue Bird *Yellow Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Boomerang Bird *Big Brother Bird *Pig *Helmet Pig *Moustache Pig *King Pig *Blue Penguin *Green Penguin *Pink Penguin *Black Penguin *Red Penguin *Orange Penguin *Yellow Penguin *Purple Penguin *Brown Penguin *Peach Penguin *Dark Green Penguin *Light Blue Penguin *Lime Penguin *Aqua Penguin *Star Kirby12 *Richperson Episodes *Probably the Pigs Again *It wasn't the Pigs *Let's have some frost *Chase *The Cave *Nigel Returns *Final Battle *Stars(Golden Eggs) Researcher Info The Researcher gives useful info on Gameplay, used birds, pigs and penguins, and Enemies beat. Gameplay Story Shows cutscenes recently seen. Slingshot Tells you how to use the slingshot and lets you practice. Abilities Shows about the abilities and lets you practice. Allies used Gives info on the birds and penguins and pigs. Birds *Red Bird: That's a Red Bird. The famous but lame regular bird with no ability. *Blue Bird: The smallest bird of the game. Looks useless but can break glass easily. *Yellow Bird: The fastest bird in the nest(pun to "west"). Best against wood. *Black Bird: One of the stongest birds. Like Boomer, it explodes once it hits. *White Bird: Also called the MOAB(Mother of all bombs). The Egg that drops explodes on impact. *Boomerang Bird: That's a Boomerang Bird, probably the most wanted by pigs since it was imprisoned twice. Tapping the screen will make him spin back like a boomerang. *Big Brother Bird: The largest of the birds. Massive attack. Pigs *Pig: The Pigs used to be the birds' nemesis. It can spin like a drill with the frying pan. *Helmet Pig: The Helmet Pig knows his safety. He also weighs a lot, too, so he'll drop. *Moustache Pig: Moustache Pig has bad luck. Tapping the screen makes a bunch of stone blocks fall from the sky. *King Pig: The strongest of all pigs. Throws a bunch of items. Penguins *Blue Penguin: Remember Blu? Same ability. *Green Penguin: Green is a sign of luck. Turns Wood into Glass. *Pink Penguin: Waves. Need I say more? *Black Penguin: Lights a fuse, then explodes after a certain period of time. *Red Penguin: Catches fire and easily burns wood but not glass or stone. *Orange Penguin: Upgraded Wave. Burns Wood. *Yellow Penguin: After the Tuba is sounded, splits into... Ten? TEN? It's the end of the world. *Purple Penguin: Cracks all blocks. *Brown Penguin: Gets a tan and drops. Burns Wood and Stone but the attack automatically stops when it hits glass. *Peach Penguin: Turns stone into wood. *Dark Green Penguin: Breaks all glass and weakens wood. *Light Blue Penguin: Brings out the waves. *Aqua Penguin: Tap an enemy, and it will do double damage to structures covering that enemy. *star kirby12: Laser Beam. *Richperson: Weakens everything. Enemy List To get a foe in the enemy list, tap "Get Catch Card". Then choose an enemy and destroy it. You will get the catch card that makes you do double damage to structures covering that enemy (Which is extremely useful for the Aqua Penguin). However, once the catch card is earned you must clear that level to save it. *Pig(enemy): This guy didn't have any eggs. Sorry guys. HP is 5. *Helmet Pig(enemy): Upgraded pig with larger HP(10). *Moustache Pig(enemy): Way more HP than the Pig(25). Hides in larger structures. *King Pig(enemy): Maximum HP is 50. He hid in a bunch of stone blocks. *Siege: A knight. HP 60. *Juggernoid: HP is 70. Shell HP is 5. *Griffon: Flies around. HP is 75. *Crabs: Clubpenguin Crabus. HP is 80 because of the claws. *Snowboarder: A brainwashed Penguin. HP is 85, but can easily defeated by aiming directly at his head. *Ravenoid: Flies better, HP is 90, hard to catch. *Falconeer: Flies better that Ravenoid with 95 HP. *Questisbak: star kirby12's enemy. HP is... wait, 100? *Hydra: Red one. HP is 110. *Nigel: Enemy of Blu and Jewel. HP is over 100- 120. *Laserman: Blasts 3 lasers when it senses danger. HP is 125. *Fear Ripper: HP is 150 and slashes at Red Birds, Big Brother Birds and Red Penguins. *Angelo: HP is 175. Flies suddenly when an enemy appears. Use Brown Penguin or Richperson. *Diablo: HP is 200. Attacks at random times. *Preyas: HP is 250. Appears alone. Trivia *As the Golden Eggs are replaced with stars, the Stars are Replaced with Golden Eggs. *The Researcher talking about the Red Bird was supposed to be "A normal bird. Can do some damage but that's it." (Will post later) Category:Angry Birds Star Category:Video Games Category:Games